Sonic Suburbia
by BlueQuill86
Summary: In an AU, the Sonic characters are living in the seemingly idyllic Knothole community. Peace has reigned and most Mobians just want to settle down and have a family. But there are secrets here. Some of which the newcomer Bunnie Rabbot is about to discover. Lemon Content. My first fanfic. Constructive Criticism appreciated
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Neighbors

**AU Fanfic.**

**All characters © Archie, SEGA, DIC etc.**

**Used without permission**

**Sonic Suburbia: **

**Chapter 1**

**Meet the Neighbors**

Normally, working on her garden relaxed Bunnie Rabbot. Part of her wanted to blame it on the heat. It was well over 90 degrees out and very humid. Plus, having a metal arm and legs only made it easier for her to be overheated. But really, she'd be upset if it was the nicest day of the year.

"How COULD he?!" thought Bunnie. It had seemed so perfect. She and her coyote husband Antoine had moved to the Knothole neighborhood only a year ago. Lots of two story homes with big backyards, low crime since the end of the war, upscale shops, good schools. Bunnie thought it would be perfect for raising kits. Through the few social events she had attended, she learned a lot of her new neighbors were just like her. Young, mixed-species, a few kids, but not many, though most told her they were in the "planning to plan" stage. Perfect.

But it wasn't. Not at all. At first, she thought Antoine's lack of interest was mainly due to stress. Moving, settling in at a new place, and a new job. Understandable he wouldn't come home and ravish her on the living room rug every night. "Still," she thought, "a little attention wouldn't be so bad!"

Then she found out why, despite being married for almost two years, Bunnie had yet to have the family she longed for. It was intended as a major surprise. As she hacked at a stubborn bit of soil, Bunnie remembered how much she grinned when her neighbor, Sally Acorn, suggested it. She would buy some very revealing lingerie. Then she'd wait for a particularly long weekend, come home early from her job running a beauty salon, and surprise Antoine when he got home. By the time Tuesday rolled around, they would be well on their way to being parents.

The first part was easy. Sally and another neighbor, a lynx-woman named Nicole, had helped her with the shopping. Talking with the two, she got an odd feeling about them, but dismissed it. "Haven't been much of a social gal mah'self. They've probably just been friends a lot longer." she reasoned. She had met Sally's husband, a blue hedgehog named Sonic. He was handsome and very charming. Bunnie also knew they were very "active" in their private times. She caught them having a midnight swim in their backyard pool the first week she moved in. Seeing the hedgehog's sleek runner's body in the water made her wake Antoine for a (disappointingly quick) tumble in the sheets.

She hoped to develop a friendship with her other neighbors once she completely settled in.

But then she came to WHY she would never REALLY settle in. She had come home early as planned. She opened the door to their home and found a trail of clothes from the living room going up the stairs. "Oh, c'mon!" she cried out. She had cleaned that morning before work. As she picked up the clothes, muttering, she noticed something. There appeared to be two sets of men's clothes. "That's funny, why did sugah-twan take two sets of clothes out?"

She got her answer as she got to the master bedroom. Bunnie heard grunts and gasps just outside the door. _"Maybe he's just whacking his carrot. Maybe had the same plan as me and couldn't wait."_ she reasoned. Bunnie smiled at the thought of her hubby beating his meat. So dirty, she thought. _"Ah'll jest take a quick peek at the show, then we'll get to the main event!"_

On doing so, Bunnie wished she hadn't. There, on THEIR marriage bed, her husband was naked on his hands and knees while a bear, A MALE BEAR, was ramming his dick into him.

"Yeah, take it Frenchie!" the bear said.

"Oui! Oh mon deui!" Antoine moaned out. "That ez what moi wantz!"

Bunnie's eyes bugged out her head! She couldn't believe it! Her husband was cheating on her! With a MALE!

Returning to the rutting men, the bear looked at the one night stand. Seeing a picture of Antoine. and Bunnie, he asked, "Who's the long-eared slut with the fake tits?"

"N-nobody, my stud. Hurry! I wish zee moolah shot!" cried the coyote underneath him.

THAT set Bunnie off. She kicked the door right off the hinges. The two men's cocks instantly went limp with the sight of the flushed lady-cyborg in front of them.

"FAKE AM I! Ah got yer money shot right HERE, darlin'!" screamed the enraged rabbit as her metal arm switched to its "defender-mode". Taking aim, she fired.

A few months later, the divorce was finalized. Antoine moved out and Bunnie was left with a big empty house. Luckily Sally, Sonic, Nicole, and a few others around the neighborhood were very understanding. No complaints about the noise or damages. Most of the ladies told her they would have done the same thing. Sonic and his male buddies told her there was no harm. None of them had really hung out with Antoine. Sonic especially complimented her for being "a Babe and a Bad-ass to boot!". Bunnie smiled at that. She kissed him on the cheek and blushed when she saw Sally and Nicole smiling at her.

Returning to her gardening, Bunnie was close to tears remembering it all.

"Hey Bunnie. Everything okay?" came a voice above her. Bunnie looked up to see the face of her next door neighbor, Sally. She was wearing a pair of designer sunglasses and looking over their shared backyard fence.

"Hi, Sally-girl." replied Bunnie. "Ah guess. Jest tryin' to clear mah little ol' head.".

"Your garden looks lovely," said Sally, continuing the small talk. "Especially your flowers."

"Thanks Sal. Nice to know Ah ain't mangling these as bad as Ah did mah bedroom."

"Now hold on just a second Ms. Rabbot! Don't start doing that!" said Sally. "Look, I just wanted to ask if you wanted a break and come over. Nicole and I are enjoying the pool while Sonic is away and we thought you'd could use some company."

Bunnie perked up. She realized she hadn't been out and about since the divorce. _"Well,"_ she thought, _"Now's a good as time as any to __be social__."_

Bunnie allowed herself to smile. "Yer right Sally-girl! Ah can't stay cooped up here by mah lonesome. Ain't natural. Give me a few minutes to grab mah suit and I'll be over faster 'n your hubby on sex night!"

Sally's eyes seemed to shine at that. "Great Bunnie, looking forward to it!" And with that the red head was back behind the fence.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bunnie was walking along the side of Sally and Sonic's home towards the backyard. Bunnie once asked how Sally EVER got her husband to agree to have an in-ground swimming pool, his fear of water one of the most told jokes at parties.

Sally explained, "First, most of the house _I _paid for. I love to swim, so I got it. Second, its the best way to teach him to swim without either of us taking time off for a beach trip that he isn't going to enjoy half as much. And third," At this Sally put one hand behind her head and another on her hip, "if you were in love with me, wouldn't YOU like to see me in a bikini as much as you could?". They both laughed at that. Bunnie a little more nervously. "could Sally-girl be flirting with me?" she thought at the time.

Bunnie stopped and looked down at her attire. It must have been the tenth time she checked herself over since leaving the house. The 50th overall, considering how much time she spent comparing swimsuits back in her room. "What am Ah getting so nervous about?" she thought. "Its just going to be us girls having a little splashing around." Still, she was nervous about her ultimate choice. It was a skimpy pink string bikini and denim shorts. It showed off quite a bit of her _natural _large bust and flat, blond furred-belly. Her metal arm and legs were clean and polished. Her legs were designed to accentuate her lower curves, showing her pert buttocks and fluffy cottontail poking out the back. Around her neck was a towel with carrots printed on it. On her head were a pair of pink framed sunglasses. In her hands was a small bouquet of flowers from her garden.

She stepped into the backyard and smiled. The pool was beautiful to look at, shimmering blue and white. There was a small wading area close to the house and off to the side was a small in-ground hot-tub. "Maybe one night when it ain't so darn hot out, Sally and Sonic'll let me take a soak." Bunnie thought. She was disappointed that Sally wasn't in the pool waiting for her. She looked around. At the back of the house was a patio with furniture and a grill. Around the pool were three lounge chairs, one red, one dark blue, and one purple.

Bunnie looked to the sliding door from the house to the yard. A gossip, but no snoop, Bunnie called out, "Sally-girl? You in there?"

Sally instantly stepped out. The red-haired squirrel woman was wearing a small blue robe, the same shade as the one lounge chair. She was carrying a pitcher containing a red liquid of some kind and drinking glasses.

"I'm so sorry Bunnie!" said Sally. "I wanted to make us some drinks while we're out here."

"And I made some snacks as well," came a soft voice. Out stepped a familiar brown furred lynx-woman with black hair, paws, and facial markings. She was wearing a similar robe to Sally, only this one was shiny purple.

"No worries, sugah. Ah wasn't waintin' that long. These are for you," said Bunnie handing over the flowers.

"Oh, they're so pretty!" said Nicole, setting down a tray of veggies.

"Yes they are!" agreed Sally. Together they took the flowers in both hands and gently sniffed.

Bunnie smiled at the two enjoying the gift.

"So, now that we're all set, what say we 'do it to it' as Sonic would say" said Sally.

Bunnie's feeling of nervousness disappeared as Sally and Nicole slowly untied their robes, revealing their own attire. Both were wearing bikinis similar to her own. Sally's blue, Nicole's purple. Bunnie was at a loss for words. They were both very beautiful. Soft curves, with hints of athleticism in Sally in particular. All three had large busts, though Bunnie was clearly the winner of all three in that department easily.

Bunnie couldn't help but giggle. "Never figured you for a thong wearin' type, Sally-girl!"

Sally only smiled back. "I told you, I wanted a pool so we let Sonic pick out our swim suits."

"Indeed," Nicole chimed in. "I must say, he was far more selective than I had originally feared."

"Wait a tick!" said a surprised Bunnie. "Y'all mean to tell me that Sugah-hog picked out BOTH yer suits?!"

"Uhhh.." said Nicole, nervously.

"Enough small talk!" shouted Sally. "Last one in is a rotten Eggman!"

With that, Sally took off towards the pool. She walked towards the deep end and executed a perfect, graceful dive into the water.

"Always showing off." said Nicole shaking her head. "So much like Sonic than she's willing to admit." The lynx, for her part, waded slowly into the water from the shallow end. She turned mid-way to perform a back-stroke while waving to Bunnie before turning again to meet Sally at the halfway point of the pool.

Bunnie reached down to her shorts and began to slide them down, revealing the skimpy bikini bottoms for her suit. Her long ears picked up a whisper from the pool. It sounded like Sally said "Told you it was only her legs, you owe me tonight." followed by giggles. Bunnie smiled, not offended. It was something she had to deal with since her teens. Her confusion returned once she stood back up after removing her shorts. It looked like Sally and Nicole were KISSING! A lot more than just "close friends" type kissing too! But her sense of mischief took over. _"This'll teach 'em to __gossip about__ a guest!"_ she thought. With that, Bunnie did one of her "robo-bunny hops" and cannon-balled right next to the other women.

Sally and Nicole let out playful shrieks as the water splashed around them. That set up the next hour or so of the three chasing each other around in the water, taking turns diving, and racing. Thanks to her mechanized legs, Bunnie beat both of her new friends.

"Whew!" said Sally, after one particularly close race ended in another Rabbot victory. "I thought I was the best swimmer in Knothole!"

"Don't sell yourself short, Sally-girl! It was close." returned Bunnie.

"I need a drink, care to join me?" asked Nicole.

"Certainly sugah-lynx!" answered Bunnie.

The three climbed out of the pool and made their way to their towels on the patio.

After drying themselves off, the women each poured themselves a drink from the pitcher.

Taking a sip from her glass, Bunnie turned slightly

"Say, what's in this? Seems stronger 'n just fruit juice."

"Oh, just something Sonic made for our last anniversary. He said it's meant to help 'loosen you up'" said Sally.

"Land sakes, Sal, y'all trying to get me drunk?!" Bunnie asked teasingly.

"Maybe a little," she replied.

All three ladies laughed and continued drinking and taking nibbles from the veggie tray.

In about an hour, the pitcher was almost empty and Bunnie's flowers now occupied a place of honor in it.

"Ah must say, sugah-lynx" said Bunnie, "they DO look even nicer there. Worried about drunk flowers though!"

That set off another round of giggles.

"How about one more lap, then we call it a day?" said Sally.

"Ah guess one more won't kill me" said Bunnie

At that, all three jumped back into the cooling water. Unfortunately, this last jump caused a disturbance. Through all the rough housing, Bunnie had failed to notice the strings of her top becoming looser and looser. So when she returned to the surface for air this time, she found her top floating towards the deep end!

"Oh mah goodness!" she cried, embarrassment filling her face. She quickly put her metal arm across her chest and tried to chase after the clothing. She didn't get far before she was stopped by Nicole.

"What's the matter? Are we not all females here?" the lynx asked. She moved closer to Bunnie, their noses almost touching

Sally swam up behind Bunnie. "She's right, we have nothing to feel shame about." Sally's hands ghosted along Bunnie's bum, making the rabbit shiver despite the heat.

"Maybe she thinks we're prudes." said Nicole, gently trying to make Bunnie uncover her chest.

"I guess we shouldn't make her feel singled out, hmmm?".

With that, both women reached behind their backs with one hand and removed their own tops.

Bunnie was flushed. She didn't know what to do!. She had never been with a woman that way before, now she had two VERY attractive ladies nuzzling her from the front and behind. And worst, her body was enjoying it. She could feel her pussy clenching at the thought of what might be happening. So many lonely nights had gone by...

"Sally-girl, Sugah-lynx; are y'all tryin' ta seduce me now?" she asked.

"Are we succeeding?" asked Nicole.

Bunnie answered by lowering her metal arm from around her chest and used it to pull Nicole in for a kiss. Seeing that, Sally pressed herself to Bunnie's back, rubbing up against her. "That's the spirit, sweetie." she whispered into Bunnie ear.

Bunnie deepened the kiss with the lynx. Their tongues pushed against each other, dueling for control.

"_Nicole ha__s__ clearly done this before_" thought Bunnie. They parted only for air, though Bunnie seemed to need it more than Nicole. She recovered only a moment to find herself lip locked to Sally. The chipmunk upped the ante by reaching around and cupping Bunnie's D-cup breasts. Nicole for her part started leading a trail of kisses from Bunnie's cheek, down her neck, through the valley of her breasts and towards her stomach. The threesome shifted to the shallower end of the pool, leaving Sally and Bunnie standing and Nicole kneeling in knee-deep water.

Bunnie broke her kiss with Sally when she felt something press against her mound. Nicole was pressing her nose against Bunnie's bikini-panties and kissing around the area of her metal thighs.

"Oh mah stars, that's hot!" Bunnie moaned. "It's been too long since somebody played this way with me!"

"Glad we could help." said Sally, leaning in for another kiss.

Bunnie suddenly got ridged. "Wait, sweeties, what are we doin'?"

Nicole looked up from Bunnie's crotch. "You don't like it?" she asked with disappointment.

"Nah, sugah, ain't like that! Ah meant, out here, in broad daylight! Somebody might see us!"

Sally and Nicole both laughed at hearing this.

Nicole stood up and said "You are so sweet, you know that, right?" before taking Bunnie's waist into her arms, pressed their breasts together and kissed the rabbit.

"Now, Nicole, she has a point. If she wants to stop," This earned a glare from Bunnie. "which she clearly DOESN'T want to, she's a guest and we have to make her comfortable." said Sally.

"Bedroom?" asked Bunnie.

"Bedroom!" said Sally and Nicole simultaneously.

* * *

Bunnie lay back onto the king-sized bed. Her head propped up by a small wall of pillows. Her large chest heaving. She was naked now, her bottoms tossed aside in the race up the stairs. Between her legs, a lovely mane of red hair bobbed up and down. A velvety tongue caressing her folds.

"Oh yeah, sugah! That's the spot, OOHHH!" she cried out. Bunnie looked away from between her legs. Next to the bed, in a large easy chair, sat Nicole. The lynx was rubbing her own breast and using a lime green vibrator on herself, watching the two making love in front to her. She kissed the air at Bunnie, showing she was eager for her own turn. Bunnie returned the air-kiss then went back to encouraging Sally.

"Y-yeah, Sally-girl! Eat mah puss!" she moaned. Bunnie ran her hands along the swell of her own breasts, tweaking the ridged nipples. Gods, how she missed this!

Sally, for her part, increased her pace. The squeals and moans from Bunnie were making her so wet! Sally released her right paw from Bunnie's metal thigh and started caressing her own moist crotch, still covered by her bikini-panties. With her other hand, she slowly began caressing Bunnie's outer walls, careful in case Bunnie suddenly closed her metal legs down on her head. Bunnie reached down with her flesh hand and ran it through Sally's hair. "No worries Sal, Y'all c'ahn trust me.". Hearing that that, Sally inserted her index finger into Bunnie's warmth.

"So tight!" said Sally. "I can barely get it in!"

"Flattery will get you fucked, princess!" replied Bunnie.

Sally grinned, added another finger, and increased her oral assault on the Rabbot's mound.  
"Jest a lit'l more Sally-girl, Ah'm almost...!" suddenly, Sally's tongue found Bunnie's long ignored g-spot. The result was incredible! Bunnie arched herself off the bed, rewarding Sally with a deluge of sexual juices. Sally gladly accepted.

Once she calmed down, the rabbit said, "Land sakes, Sally. You're amazing!"

Sally licked her lips, getting most of Bunnie's juices off her face.

"I'm happy I could help." she said. The chipmunk moved up and kissed the rabbit.

"Are you ready for more?" asked Nicole. Bunnie turned her head and smiled. The she-lynx stood at the side of the bed. She had both hands on her hips, attaching an eight inch red strap-on dildo.

"Mah stars!" said Bunnie. "Don't Sonic get jealous of somthin' like that?"

Nicole looked down at the phallus attached to her crotch. "Why? Sonic's penis is 1.9 inches longer than this. And 0.8 inches thicker."

Bunnie's eyes bugged out. "Y'all 'er shittin' me!"

"Nicole NEVER jokes when it comes to measurements. Especially not Sonic's anatomy for that matter." said Sally as she rolled away from Bunnie towards her night stand.

Nicole blushed. "We don't have to use it..." she said.

Bunnie beckoned the lynx to the bed.

Once she was kneeling in front of Bunnie on the mattress, the rabbit said "It's okay, sugah. Just been awhile since Ah've had a cock like that. Ah darn near wore out mah vibrator!"

Nicole began to kiss Bunnie. Their tongues continued their duel from the pool. Only now, the lynx was more determined to win. They pressed their bodies together, feeling the soft, silky fur and warm paws caressing each other. Sally watched intently. Her loins burned harder. Relief was in sight as Nicole encouraged Bunnie on to her hands and knees.

The lynx ran her paw across Bunnie's butt cheeks. She spread her buns showing the pink star under her tail and the moist lips still lower. "Hhmmm, where to start?" she asked.

Bunnie reached around with her metal hand and slapped at Nicole's black paws. She looked over her shoulder. "Na-uh, sugah-lynx." she said. "Y'all want to play in THAT Rabbot hole, yer gonna have to wine and dine me first!" Nicole smiled and leaned across Bunnie's back. She kissed Bunnie and cupped her breasts.

"It's a date", she whispered.

Nicole then held the base of the dildo and slowly inserted it into Bunnie's womanhood.

"Oh Gawd, YES!" moaned Bunnie.

"Been WAY too long," she cried out. The silicone filled her and her muscles clamped down, almost afraid the sensation could end at any time.

"My, my! You poor thing!" said Nicole. "Sally, you were right! She's so tight!"

Once the full length of the toy was in her lover, Nicole leaned up and ran her paws along Bunnie's back.

"C'mon, sugah! Don't tease me now!" cried Bunnie.

"As you wish, love." replied Nicole. With that, she gripped Bunnie's hips and began slowly pushing and pulling the dildo in and out of the cyborg. Bunnie cried out in joy.

"Yeah, sugah, hump this horny bunny-gal!". Nicole leaned forward, returned her paws to Bunnie's boobs and began rutting her. "A-a-as you wish, b-b-Bunnie." said Nicole.

Bunnie arched down even more. "More, sugah! Deeper!" she cried out. She gripped the satin sheets in fistfuls. Fighting the urge to scream, she bit the covers as well.

"As much as I understand you enjoying my lynx, I'm going to have ask you to stop EATING my sheets." said Sally. Nicole slowed her pace, and now held Bunnie's hips for support. The cyborg-bunny looked up to see Sally sitting in front of her, naked and her legs spread.

"Wouldn't you prefer to taste me instead?".

"Bring it here, Sally-girl!" said a smiling Bunnie.

Sally propped herself up on her arms and let her new lover work. It took a few minutes for the three women to find a rhythm of Nicole thrusting into Bunnie while she serviced Sally's vagina.

"Goodness, you're a natural Bunnie!" said Sally.

"Should I be jealous?" asked Nicole.

"Never, love." said Sally.

All three women closed their eyes and enjoyed each other. Nicole's loins were being stimulated by a smaller inner dildo that reacted to Bunnie's bucking. Bunnie was in heaven from the long shaft and gentle paws that seemed to be caressing her all over. And Sally was crying encouraging words to her new bed mate.

"Lick me, Bunnie!" she cried. "Show me that southern comfort I've heard so much about!"

Bunnie grinned. "You got it Sally-girl. Mah hand can do more'n blast holes in my bed!" Suddenly, a loud whirring noise filled the bedroom along with Sally's shriek of ecstasy. Nicole's eyes shot open to see Bunnie had inserted the middle finger of her metal hand into Sally's vagina.

"What the.." asked the lynx, briefly halting her pelvic assault on Bunnie.

"B-b-built in vibrator?! Bunnie you cheeky..AAAAAHHH!" was all Sally could get out before throwing her head back as her orgasm swept through her.

"Who told you to stop?" asked Bunnie to Nicole.

Nicole grinned. A new vigor overtook the she-lynx. She returned to pounding Bunnie's pussy.

"T-that's it sugah. Give me a ride!" cried the cyborg.

"You got it, sweetie!" said Nicole. Her black paws squeezed Bunnie big tits again. Caressing and fondling the mounds that rivaled Rouge the Bat's, Bunnie's eyes were shut again. She was so lost in her pleasure she ignored that one of her tits was no longer receiving the same attention as its twin. Instead a black paw caressed her belly before settling on her exposed pink nub. Two gentle fingers pressed against her clit.

"Ah'm almost there. A little more o'that sugah!"

"Close...close..." panted Nicole in time with her thrusts.

"AAAAHHHHH!" the two cried together before collapsing on top of each other.

Nicole and Bunnie lay on their side on the bed. Nicole's silicone dong still buried in Bunnie. Her chin resting on Bunnie's shoulder and her paws on her lover's sides.

Soft clapping woke them. Sally was sitting in front of them, a smile on her face. "Hottest show in Knothole." she said.

"Come here Sal." said Bunnie holding open her arms. Sally crawled into Bunnie's embrace and the two kissed.

"Feel better?" Sally asked.

"Like heaven Sally-girl. Ah don't know how I can thank y'all for..." Bunnie started to say before she started softly crying. The chipmunk and the lynx looked at each other before trying to console their friend.

"What's wrong Bunnie? Did we hurt you? Sorry if it was too rough!" they said together.

"No, sugahs, no. Y'all didn't do anythin'." Bunnie sat up and pointed to a framed picture on Sally's nightstand. It showed Sonic and Sally on their wedding day. A smiling, happy couple ready to share their lives together.

"Don't y'all see? Ah'm no better than Twan! Having a gay tumble behind someone's back!"

Before the emotional rabbit could leave the bed, Nicole placed her paws on Bunnie's shoulders and consoled her. "No, you're not like him. You don't understand."

"She's right, Bunnie. You need to see something." said Sally. Bunnie had stopped crying to see Sally reach into the drawer on the same nightstand.

"I really should only keep the real one out." Sally said. "Ah, here."

Sally handed Bunnie another wedding day photo. Sonic and Sally were dressed the same, same big smiles, everything. Only, standing on the other side of Sonic, wearing an equally elegant wedding dress and big smile was Nicole.

"What the heck is going on here?!" asked Bunnie. Her feelings of self-disgust were replaced with utter confusion.

"You see Bunnie, Sonic and I were together for a long time. Since we were both kids really. In my teen years, Nicole came into my, I should say OUR lives. All three of us were close. But one night, Nicole and I decided to 'experiment'. Afterward, we thought it would be best to tell Sonic. He was shocked of course, but he didn't run away like I expected him to. The three of us sat down and talked. One thing led to another..."

"And I became Sally AND Sonic's lover. It was so wonderful." finished Nicole.

"So you and Sonic just bone whoever you want?" the cyborg bunny asked.

"No, of course not!" Nicole said, anger crossing her face for the first Bunnie had ever seen. "We love each other as much as any monogamous pair."

"It's okay, sweetie, please." Sally said. Ever the leader, Sally took command of the situation.

"Don't be too hurt Bunnie. Not a lot of people were excepting of us at first either. Sonic's parents were uneasy but they warmed up to it. My mother was OK with it, but daddy..."

"Doesn't deserve you." Nicole finished. "Just like MY father."

"Anyway," continued Sally, "We moved here with a few friends who were open to us being together. We get along well, and we have set rules. EVERYONE has to know about it first of all. AND they have to be okay with it. Cheating isn't allowed. That's why we were so upset at Antoine. Not only for hurting you, but because he was SUPPOSED to tell you in advance AND get your permission."

Bunnie was at a loss for words. The nice neighborhood were she wanted to raise a family had a polygamous couple next door! And was apparently full of swap-couples!

"Are you mad? Please say something Bunnie." spoke out Sally. When Bunnie looked up, the red-haired squirrel was holding and caressing her black-haired lynx lover.

"Ah mean, y'all gotta admit it's a shocker, Sally-girl." Bunnie finally spoke.

"Ain't gonna start bashing y'all either." That settled them a little. "Might tease y'all for a good long while for not including me sooner! Gimme some sugah, kitty!"

The smiles returned and the three embraced.

"One thing though sugahs, Does this mean that maybe... y'all let me an' Sugah-Hog..."

"Romp like rabbits?" finished Sally.

"Well..." continued Nicole.

Bunnie made the biggest pout she could muster.

"We WOULD have to ask him if he wanted to of course." Sally said.

Bunnie began to perk up.

"Perhaps over dinner we could chat about it. Next Friday night?" said Nicole.

* * *

Bunnie returned home an hour later. The sun had just started to set and a light rain began to fall, putting an end to the heat for the day. She was wearing only her towel and sunglasses. Sally and Nicole swore they would return her bikini the second they found it. Bunnie giggled and didn't care. She had so much fun. Plus she had a date with a cute boy on Friday.

"Mah stars, I sound like a kit!" she said to herself. She looked around her living room, noticing how empty it was. A little melancholic feeling began to creep back. The cyborg southern belle shook her head. "One way to cure THAT thought..." she said and went to make a phone call.

"Hello. Aunt Vee? Its Bunnie, y'alls favorite niece!"

"Ah'm doing okay, considering. Got mah'self a date next Friday."

"Thanks Aunt Vee, I hope it works out too."

"How's Creamy doin'? Really? That's ma'h cuz! Show 'em who's boss! Listen, was wonderin', Ah got this big ol' house to mah'self and it ain't right."

"Y'all were thinkin' of a change a scenery for you an' Cream. How bout y'all come up here for a week or two to try out the neighborhood?"

"Nah, won't feel cramped at all! Me 'n ma'h new friends will be pleased as punch to show you around."

"Two weeks, great! Let me know when to pick y'all up. Good to chat with ya, Vee. Love ya!"

* * *

Next door, Sally and Nicole were just finishing their shared shower. They had missed a loud whoosh from downstairs to let them know their shared husband was home however.

"Ladies, ladies, Sonic is back in the house!" came a shout. The two smiled at each other and rolled their eyes.

"We know, Sonic." replied Sally as she walked down the stairs, still in her bath towel. "All of Knothole knows."

The blue male hedgehog held out his arms. "Miss me?"

"You were only gone most of one day." said Nicole, trailing Sally and also only in a towel. "of course we missed you, you blue goof!"

The three hugged and kissed, glad to be together.

After a few minutes, they sat at the kitchen table eating warmed leftovers.

"So, you guys think of something fun to do while Sandopolis showed us what we're missing?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Oh, this and that." said Nicole playfully.

"Really? No fun out back with someone? Maybe someone new?"

"Why, Sonic the Hedgehog!" teasingly asked Sally "What could EVER give you that idea?"

"Well, fishing with Tails was kind of a bust. Fishing out back was a little better." Sonic answered, a big grin on his face. He proceeded to toss a pink bikini top at Sally.

"What did you once say, Sal? You'd sooner wear a suit made of poison sumac than anything PINK!"

Nicole laughed along with Sonic as Sally play-acted as if the piece of clothing was radioactive. When the laughter died down, Sonic turned serious.

"So, she's okay with..." he asked.

"A little shocked, but yes." said Nicole.

"Anything else?"

"She wants YOU ready and able on Friday. Mister" Sally said.

"Don't doubt what I can do, ladies. How was she?"

"A lady does not give details like that." replied the she-lynx.

"But perhaps a demonstration after dinner is in order if you clean the dishes." the red-head offered.

To be Continued?


	2. Chapter 2: Bunnie's Big Date

Work of fanfiction

Characters © SEGA, DIC, Archie Comics etc.

Used without permission

Please don't sue.

All characters are of Physical and Mental Age of Consent

**Sonic Suburbia**

**Chapter 2: Bunnie's Big Date**

Bunnie shivered outside the restaurant. It had nothing to do with the weather. It was a warm summer evening. The heatwave had dissipated earlier in the week. Nor did it have to do with her outfit, a bright pink evening gown. The sleeves were short and there was a slit up the slide to allow her metallic leg to show. Her hair was coiffed into a tight bun. The back of the dress was high while the front was modest. It was an older dress, something she hadn't worn in years.

_"Mah own fault fer not cleaning out mah closet,"_ Bunnie thought. _"Don't know why Ah'm nervous as a long-tailed kitty in a room full a' rockin' chairs! Ah've been on dates be'fer!"_

_ "Ya'll know why, don't be foolin' yerself Bunnie-Girl!" _another voice in her head chided. _"Ya'll are havin' dinner in a fancy restaurant with two girls you rolled in the sheets with and their hubby. Ain't awkward enough, you play yer cards right, and that cute blue boy will be rockin' yer wagon too!"_

The Southern Belle cyborg blushed at the thought. It had been a few days since Sally and Nicole had opened her eyes to the secrets of Knothole. A community that was open to sharing, loving couples for all kinds of different fun.

_"Maybe this is a bad idea! Ah'm no swinger!" _she thought. _"Will ya'll RELAX! None a' them said ya HAD to jump Sugah-hog's bones tonight! Just have fun with your friends. Ya'll can do that can't ya? What would Aunt Vee say if she heard ya left yer friends in the lurch?"_

Bunnie sighed. She knew her aunt would love her no matter what. But her old school upbringing still clashed with what she learned about her neighbors. How would her family react to hearing she slept with two women?! Married women to boot! Sure, they were married to each other…

On the other hand, she got all spruced up for the first time in what seemed like forever. Bright red lipstick, a faint rouge on her cheeks, purple eye shadow. Bunnie checked her reflection in the restaurant's big bay window looking over the parking lot. No way she'd ruin her hard work without seeing her friends' reactions! A rumble in her tummy ended any further discussion of just activating her leg-jets and flying home. She could smell the dining area from here!

The sound of a parking car brought Bunnie back to reality. A high-end model, very classy. From the driver seat stepped Sally Acorn. The red head looked stunning in a sleeveless blue dress, with a low back and a high front. A design on the front, resembling an arrow, drew the viewer to her face. Bunnie giggled. The dress clearly said, "My eyes are up HERE, Mister!" Hard to do, considering the swell of the squirrel's ample chest. There were slits along the side of the dress, revealing her lovely thighs had fishnet stockings covering them. The finishing touches were a pair of blue heels on Sally's feet.

From the passenger side, stepped the hedgehog of the hour, Sonic. Bunnie felt her blush return as she eyed the handsome male. Sonic was a sleek specimen, clearly a runner. But he also had a clear set of muscles showing he could step up if need be. His cobalt quills were slicked back. He was wearing a red suit jacket and white dress shirt. He had a black necktie that hung loosely around his neck. Bunnie let her eyes wander to his dark slacks, imagining the bulge Nicole promised was in there. She giggled when she saw despite his otherwise pristine appearance, he was wearing bright red-and-white-striped running shoes.

Sonic nodded to Sally before opening the backseat to let out the car's final occupant. Nicole was ravishing in a purple toga. Her hair was done up in a bun, with a few loose strands of dark hair hanging free. Her arms had purple opera gloves on, and her feet tapped as she stepped onto the asphalt, a sign she also wore heels for the occasion. The she-lynx accepted her husband's hand as he helped her out of the car. Then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Sally smiled and waved when she saw Bunnie. The Rabbot returned the gesture, a little shyly. Sally walked over and said, "Bunnie! You look amazing!"

"Thanks, Sally-Girl! Y'all 'er lovely as a fresh flower!" The two exchanged cheek kisses.

"Sorry I didn't come for my usual at your salon. But I wanted to surprise you," Sally patted her stylized hairdo.

"No worries, Sal. Though, two more misses an Ah'm calling for an emergency fix!" They laughed and held hands. Memories of their previous fun filled both women's heads.

Sonic and Nicole soon joined them. "Oh, Bunnie!" said Nicole. "You look great!" She took her turn to kiss Bunnie on her cheeks.

The blue hedgehog grinned and held his arms open. "My turn yet?" he asked sarcastically.

The three women giggled. Bunnie winked at him. "See where the evening goes, sugah-hog." She held out her hand and Sonic dramatically bowed to kiss her offered palm. A smile spread across the rabbit's lips. _"Good opening move, Mr. Hedgehog,"_ she thought.

"I'm looking forward to it, Bunnie," he said warmly. He then turned to Sally and said, "Don't know why we needed to take the car, Sal. I could have had us here in seconds."

The squirrel woman rolled her eyes but still smiled. "Because, sweetie, Nicole and I worked hard to look this good." She playfully adjusted his tie. "We didn't want to come here looking like a mess. If we want Bunnie to join us, we need to make a good impression."

The rabbit stepped over to get between the husband and wife duo. "Ah think sugah-hog looks fine." She loosened his tie again and kissed his nose. "Come on! Ah'm starvin'!" she said in a husky tone, not taking her eyes off Sonic's.

"Good idea, Bunnie. Here, please walk with me," said Nicole as she looped her arm with Bunnie's robotic one while Sonic and Sally looped arms themselves. The foursome walked through the restaurant's entrance.

The maître d' led them past a few tables. Bunnie looked around, seeing a few other Knothole residents having dinner. A pair of echidnas at one table. A pink female hedgehog and a black and red male at another. One table was occupied by a purple female cat and a grey male hedgehog. At the cocktail bar was a busty female bat in a slinky purple dress. She winked at Bunnie, and the rabbit turned away blushing.

The Southern belle was impressed when Sonic held a chair out for her when they got to their table. He did it for Sally and Nicole too, but it was a still nice gesture.

When they were all seated, Sally ordered them a bottle of wine. Bunnie sat between Sonic and Nicole, facing the lovely red head. She relaxed when she saw Sonic fidget in his seat.

"Nervous sugah-hog?" she teased. "Ya'll should be used to dinner with a couple a' beauties be'fer!"

Sonic smiled. "I'm okay, Bunnie. Just not comfortable with all this fancy stuff. Tonight's a special occasion though."

Bunnie fidgeted herself. "Ya'll didn't have to go to all this trouble just fer me," she started. Nicole squeezed her hand.

Sally spoke up. "Don't worry, Bunnie. We can afford it."

Sonic looked to the squirrel. "Maybe we should have taken her to our usual spot. She might be more comfortable at _The Piston Pit_."

"Sonic Hedgehog!" exclaimed an incredulous Sally. "A biker bar is no place for a first date!"

"You didn't seem to mind when he took YOU," chimed in a mischievous Nicole. "As I recall, you were adamant on coming back for a rematch with that fellow who called us 'hipsters'."

Sally blushed. "That fight wasn't my fault….."

"You still WON, as I remember too," laughed her husband.

Bunnie smirked, fighting the urge to laugh out loud. "Ah appreciate the thought Sally-Girl." She flexed both arms, "But Ah'm no stranger to a rumble. Ah cah'n handle mah'self jest fine."

"See, Sal? It's all good!" said Sonic, smiling.

Bunnie reached across the table to take Sally's hand. She looked into the squirrel's shining blue eyes. "This is nice too, Sal Gal. Ah'm happy to be anywhere with ya'll. Don't start worrin' now. That's MAH job tonight."

Sally nodded in thanks, tightening her hold a moment on Bunnie's hand. The Rabbot then faced Sonic. "An' this is nice. Ya don't need to impress me with a mechanical bull ride." Bunnie leaned in to wiggle her nose against Sonic's. "Ya'll need that strength fer later, Mr. Hedgehog."

Nicole coughed on her wine as Sonic started sweating and pulling at his shirt collar. Usually only Sally or herself could break their husband's cocky attitude. It was a good sign they made the correct choice with Bunnie.

The foursome shared a laugh and ordered dinner. As they ate, the threesome opened up to the southern girl.

"No foolin'?" Bunnie almost shouted. "Ya mean to tell me Ah've been stylin' the hair of the head of a multinational corporation! Oh mah stars!" She was flummoxed.

Now it was Sally's turn to fidget. "It's not something I like to brag about. People tend to treat you different when they know you have a lot of money….."

"No worries, Sally-Girl. Ya'll get the best treatment at mah place no matter what! Still, you an sugah-hog gettin' together? Two souls from different sides a' the tracks? That so romantic!" sighed Bunnie.

"You can imagine Mom and Daddy weren't exactly thrilled at first," explained Sally. She gave a teasing glare to her husband. "Of course, it may have gone a LITTLE smoother if you were upfront about your own family, Sonic!"

The blue male shrugged. "What was it you said during college, Sal? 'I'm so glad to be with a regular guy instead of a trust fund snob!'"

"I can play the audio if you'd like," piped in Nicole. Sally blushed and sipped her wine.

"What ya'll mean?" asked Bunnie.

Sonic sighed. "I didn't lie to her, Bunnie. I got into the same schools through scholarships. My dad is real down to Mobius. He always said the brains went to my Uncle Chuck and my Aunt Aleena. That's why he joined the army. It's where he met my mom."

He continued, "Chuck was a big researcher for Hedgehog Inc. Aunt Alee is the CEO, runs everything. Dad gets a check now and again, has to attend a stockholder meeting, cast a vote. Otherwise, he and Mom stay out of things." He shrugged. "They didn't want me to turn into a spoiled brat. So, they live fairly modestly. Leave it to my aunt to insist I got the best education, though. Even if I think school was wwwwwaaaaaaayyyyy too slow for me!"

Bunnie laughed. "No wonder why ya'll ain't intimidated by Sal Gal and Sugah-lynx! Not a lot of guys Ah know want a lady who can outsmart 'im!"

Sonic took on a cocky smile. "Aunt Alee taught me well." The blue male posed in his seat, "Besides, I love a challenge."

Sally and Nicole smiled to each other as they rolled their eyes. "Goof ball!" joked Sally.

"At least he's good in bed!" followed up Nicole.

"What about you, Sugah-Lynx? How'd you get lucky enough to land these two lovebirds?" asked the southern belle.

Nicole's green eyes widened. For a moment, she was silent. How much could she tell? She made love to Bunnie, she deserved to know SOMETHING about her. But the full truth….

"W-well," the she-lynx stammered. "I was working as an intern for Acorn International. Their computer division. Sally was meeting some of her friends who work there. We sort of hit it off. Eventually, I became her right-hand woman, so to speak."

"One of the best decisions I ever made!" chirped Sally, who squeezed her wife's glove covered hand.

"I… sort of had a crush on Sonic too," Nicole continued. "It was a strange feeling. Being attracted to two people at the same time. But it felt so good once we shared each other. I don't regret a thing."

"Ya'll mentioned yer daddy not likin' yer 'thing'. What about yer momma?" Bunnie asked.

"I…. don't know. My 'father' never really talked about it. He was never really happy with me." Nicole answered glumly. Bunnie decided to drop the matter. Too early in the relationship to open a can of worms.

"What's your Unc do, if ya don't mind mah askin'?" Bunnie queried to Sonic.

"Now? Runs a small restaurant. Nothing as fancy as this. Makes the best chili dogs on Mobius! Before? He….. developed the tech for…." Sonic nodded to Bunnie's metal limbs. "He's got some issues about that. I…. I'm sorry." Sonic felt a bit of sadness creep into his voice. He loved his uncle and seeing the older scientist beat himself over one the causes for the last war cut the young hedgehog deep.

Sally rubbed his hand. She would never hold that against Sonic or his family. In fact, she had tried for years to work out a merger between them and Acorn International. Nicole got out of her seat to hug him. As far as the lynx was concerned, Chuck was a better father than her own had been. Rotor was a close second.

Bunnie's eyes watered a bit. Guess it was her turn to open up. "Don't be a bunch of sad sacks!" she chided in a friendly tone. "Tonight ain't supposed to be about tears." The three separated and looked at Bunnie. "Ah'm not mad about… these. So don't feel sorry fer me, got it?" Bunnie's tone got firmer. "Turns out, there's a muscular disease that's genetic in mah family. Lots of early passin's. Rare bit of nasty stuff there. Got it from mah daddy's side. Anyway, turns out gettin' these do-hickies saved mah life! So, when ya see yer uncle, give 'em a big ol' 'thank you' from Bunnie Rabbot!" She gave her warmest smile she could. Nicole hugged her before taking her seat. Then they toasted her with their wine glasses. Bunnie felt like the belle of the ball!

Later, they picked at dessert. Bunnie was feeling good. Sonic was as charming as ever. Surprisingly, he also kept a tight lip on what Sally, Nicole, and herself had done in his absence. Bunnie brought it up as she worked at a slice of carrot cake.

"Well," said Sonic. "I'd be lying if it didn't hurt a little when Sal and Nicole told me about their first time together. Finding out I'm not COMPLETELY satisfying my girlfriend, bit of a shot to the old ego," he admitted.

"You took it in stride," said Nicole. She gave him a demure look. "And you were rewarded handsomely."

"Yeah, Sonic. I can assure you; things have been perfect since," giggled Sally. "But now, we have a task ahead." Sally gave Bunnie a sultry look. The rabbit-woman paused in mid-bite as Sally asked, "Is there anything we can do for you, Ms. Rabbot? Something to make your stay in Knothole more pleasant?"

The rabbit set down her fork and smiled. She dipped her normal finger into the swirl of whipped cream on the cake slice. She waved it under Sonic's nose. "Ah cah'n think of somethin' ya'll cah'n do fer me. If'n ya don't mind. Sally-Girl? Sugah-Lynx? Let me take yer hubby home with me. Ya can try MY pie!" Just as Sonic was about to lick her finger clean, Bunnie pulled her digit away towards her own mouth and slowly licked the cream off herself. Sonic's grin was very wide now. Sally and Nicole both turned red but nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

The foursome stood outside. Their stomachs full, but the night was still young. Sonic was in the arms of Sally. They were kissing. When they broke apart, Sally played with his tie. "Now, you treat her right; you hear me?"

Sonic kissed his wife again. "Sal, it's me. When have I ever let you down?"

"This week?" she joked before kissing him again.

Nicole hugged Bunnie. "I hope you had a good night. I had a lovely time with you," she said. The she-lynx nuzzled her cheek against Bunnie and purred.

"Aimin' to cash in my bunny bum, sugah?" Bunnie teased. "Ah had a great time too. Sorry about…"

Nicole kissed Bunnie on the lips. "Don't worry. I have a new family now. And I sincerely hope you become a part of it. Be good to my husband,"

"He'll be able to walk himself home, Ah cah'n promise ya that Nicole."

The couples switched. Sally kissed Bunnie softly. "We'll have to do this again."

"Darn tootin' Sally-Girl. Need to show ya'll mah line-dancin' skills!" The two laughed like old friends.

Nicole was in Sonic's arms. She yipped as he squeezed her plump ass through her dress. "Remember, Sonic. That bunny rump is MINE first!" She held up her finger between them so Bunnie couldn't see. Her fingertip gave off a few white sparks. "You know what happens when you make me mad."

Sonic only smiled and kissed his other wife. "I'll be a good little hedgehog, Ms. Lynx."

After they said their good-byes, they paired off. Sally with Nicole. Sonic with Bunnie.

"You ready, babe?" the blue male asked the blonde bunny.

"Ya know it, sugah! Did ya'll call a cab while Ah was in the ladies' room?"

"Nah, tonight, you're traveling by hedgehog!" Sonic scooped her up in his arms. Bunnie yelped in surprise and pleasure.

"Mah mah, yer a strong one, sugah-hog." She kissed him on the lips. They both nodded to Sally and Nicole and shot off. Bunnie let out a joyful "WHOOP!" as they left a blue trail home.

The two remaining Mobians smiled to each other, then walked hand in hand to their car. "It's been awhile since it was just us, hasn't it?" asked Nicole.

"Hhhmmmm. Yes, it has. Though, I rather enjoyed Sonic watching us now and again," answered Sally.

The squirrel got behind the steering wheel again while the she-lynx took up the passenger seat. Nicole's leg was in the open air. Sally ran her hand along the brown-furred thigh. As she brushed up and down the soft fur, Nicole started to purr. "That's my girl…" Sally whispered, her hand inches from Nicole's heat. "No panties. Nice."

"P-please, Sally. Take us home. I want you…" Nicole closed her eyes. Her long ears drooped when Sally put both hands on the wheel of the car.

"Safety first, wifey," Sally giggled as she drove them back to their house.

* * *

Sonic and Bunnie stood in her refurbished bedroom. The bed was a brand-new queen-sized mattress with pink covers and a metal rail headboard. A sole nightstand stood against the side. A pair of windows faced the street while another faced Sonic and Sally's house. Bunnie had the drapes open, allowing the moonlight to do most of the work illuminating the room. The only way she thought it could get better was if she put rose petals out.

The pair were in each other's arms, kissing hungrily. Their tongues rolled in their mouths. Bunnie loved the taste of the male. Her body heated; it had been so long since she had been in the arms of a man!

"Hhhhmmmm," hummed the rabbit into the hedgehog's mouth. Sonic's hands drifted over Bunnie lithe form, feeling her supple curves before cupping her buns. Bunnie broke the kiss and moaned in pleasure. "Oh mah stars, sugah-hog! K-keep doing that!" she cried out. Sonic followed up by kissing her exposed neck. The rabbit woman closed her eyes and moaned louder. This was every naughty dream she had come to life! She wrapped a leg around Sonic, getting a tighter hold on the hedgehog.

Sonic's hand moved around, stroking her metallic thigh, before moving up. Bunnie chirred as he ghosted along her waist, feeling her light muscles. She was a farm-girl most of her life, and it showed. The blue male seemed very happy. Bunnie could feel his bulge twitch against her. His other hand still had a firm hold on her rump.

As his hand got to her chest, Bunnie's eyes opened and she softly pushed herself out of Sonic's arms. "Something wrong, Bunnie?" he asked, a little nervous he pushed too far.

"Darn tootin', sugah." Bunnie grinned and reached behind her back. The faint hiss of a zipper being undone was heard. "We're too overdressed for what's 'bout to happen," she said as she slid out of her dress. The gown fell away and pooled at her feet. Sonic grinned as he took in the vision before him. Bunnie posed and let him look. The moonlight shone off her metallic limbs. Her heavy breasts were encased in a pink lace bra. Her matching panties pulled into a tight "V". A dark spot at her crotch gave away she was eager to continue. Sonic whistled in approval.

"You're one fine lookin' woman, Bunnie!" he said. She stepped out of the pile and walked towards him, her curves bouncing with every step.

"Thanks, Sonic. What do ya say showin' me you're one fine lookin' man?" The hedgehog began to tear off his jacket, his eyes shone. Bunnie giggled and walked over to her nightstand to turn on a lamp. Then she climbed onto the mattress. Bunnie was on all fours and shook her backside at Sonic, her cotton tail wiggled in delight when Sonic took off his dress shirt, revealing his muscular body. Flat chest, firm stomach. Sonic was every girls' dream!

Bunnie sat on her knees to face Sonic. She called to him by waving a finger. Sonic struggled to get his belt off. "Shoes off, Sonic. Remember what yer momma said 'bout playing in bed!" Bunnie teased. Sonic kicked his sneakers off easily. Years of experience. He stood at the side of Bunnie's bed. The rabbit began to undo her tight hair bun. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back. Bunnie ran her hands through her long tresses. She licked her lips at Sonic.

"You still hungry, Bunnie?" he asked as he undid his button and fly. He pulled his pants down. There was a large bulge in Sonic's red boxer shorts.

"Ah'm starvin' Sugah-hog," Bunnie whispered, lust filled her voice. She un-did her bra's clasp and her melons bounced free. She slowly swirled her fingers around her hard nipples. Sonic's bulge twitched in its tent as she played with herself.

"Think this carrot will do?" he asked. He guided her hands to the hem of his boxers, inviting her to open her gift. Bunnie pushed down the last bit of clothes the hedgehog wore. Bunnie's eyes bulged at the sight. Sure, Sally and Nicole had warned her that Sonic was hung, but seeing it in the flesh (literally!) was a whole different matter!

Sonic's cock sprung from its prison and stood proud from his body. A damn near full ten inches long and two inches thick. A bright pink shaft all the way from the flared tip to the large blue testicles at the base. Bunnie shyly grazed it with her fingertips, trying to confirm the reality of what was in front of her.

"Oh, damn, Sonic!" she whispered. "You're beautiful!" She ghosted the fingers of her real hand along Sonic's dick.

The male shivered in response. "Glad you like it. U-use both hands, Bunnie. It's okay. You're an angel!"

Bunnie felt her heart swell. Lots of guys were turned off by her limbs. That Sonic approved made her happy as if it was her wedding night. Hopefully, tonight would go better than that! She complied and stroked his shaft with her metal hand while cupping his balls with her warm paw. Sonic leaned his head back and moaned in approval. Bunnie closed her eyes and moved in. Her cheek's fur teased his pecker. Her nose twitched at the musk coming off the blue male. Her loins flared again! Overcome, Bunnie gently licked his shaft. The salty taste was incredible!

"Yeah! Th-that's good!" panted Sonic. His knees buckled as Bunnie took his shaft in one hand, then began to engulf his rock-hard member. "AAAAAA! B-Bunnie! G-great!" Sonic grunted through clenched teeth. "Sally said you're an ace at oral! Ah! AH!"

Bunnie bobbed her head up and down Sonic's delicious cock. She hummed in pleasure as she felt his hand on her head, between her long ears. He wasn't forceful, only stroking her hair and voicing encouragement. The rabbit took the male all the way to the base of his cock, her chin resting on his scrotum. As she pulled back, her tongue ran all over his meat. She felt him pulse in her mouth. Bunnie mentally smiled. Few guys had EVER lasted through her panted blow job!

"Suck it Bunnie! Suck my big cock!" he moaned. Bunnie released him but still pumped his dick.

"Ya like that Sugah? Ya want more?" Bunnie smiled as she slapped Sonic's dong against her boobs. Her hand rubbed the front of her damp panties.

Sonic nodded enthusiastically. "Yah, Buns. I want more." He stepped out his boxers and kicked them aside. Then he put his hands on Bunnie's shoulders and eased her onto her back on the bed. He stared at the lovely rabbit laying prone in front of him. Bunnie licked her lips as she eased off her panties and threw them at Sonic. The blue male caught them and sniffed her own musk before setting them down. He grinned and pumped his cock.

Bunnie looked at him over the hills of her breasts. She spread her metal thighs, revealing her pink flower. Her flesh hand played with her dripping slit. "Get it while it's hot, sugah-hog!" she said.

Sonic climbed onto the bed and lay across Bunnie's body. He kissed her on the lips and rolled her one breast. "You ready, Bunnie?" he asked.

"Make me wait any longer, Sonic and I'm going rodeo on you!" she answered before rubbing noses with the handsome male.

"I like the sound of that. But first.." He drifted down her body, leaving a trail of soft kisses. He licked and nuzzled her heavy breasts, teasing the sensitive flesh. Bunnie leaned back and chirred. She was surprised he didn't linger on them too much. "Sally-Girl and Sugah-Lynx done a fine job trainin' ya, SoNNNNIIICC!" Bunnie hissed as the hedgehog kissed her bellybutton, swirling his tongue there. He kissed his way along her wide hips before facing the treasure between her gleaming thighs. He looked up at Bunnie for one last chance to back out. The southern cyborg only nodded. Sonic dove down.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Bunnie arched herself off the mattress. Sonic's tongue ran up and down her swollen folds. Seeing her reaction, Sonic put a hand on her belly and pushed her back down. His other hand rubbed her thigh. More from experience with Sally and Nicole, but Bunnie's moans encouraged him. He pressed his mouth against her vagina and hummed.

"YYEEEEAAAAAHHH!" screamed Bunnie as small shocks traveled up her spine! "A-ain't no man ever went down on me like that!" she cried. Her hands squeezed her jugs and she squirmed with her hips. Sonic had a steady pace of licking her slit.

He stopped a moment to speak. "Shame. Talk about 'Southern Comfort', Buns!"

"Who told ya'll to stop, Sonic? Eat me! Eat mah pussy and you'll get dessert!" Sonic returned to her depths with vigor. Bunnie closed her eyes and screamed louder as he worked. She shivered as she felt his hand with a firm grip on her leg. Bunnie loved strong guys and Sonic was proving his could give her everything she asked for! She moaned as Sonic used two fingers to spread her vulva. His tongue darted across her cunny, searching for her G-spot. "Th-there ya go, s-sugah! J-Jest a little m-more!" she panted.

Sonic lapped at her entrance, enjoying the taste of the woman beneath him. He still loved his wives, but Bunnie was something new! His heart pumped as he gauged her reactions, stopping on one area, to try a new tactic elsewhere. He teased her with a fingertip.

"D-do it! P-put it in…. Oh SONIC!" Bunnie shrieked as he pushed a finger inside her core. He pumped it a little.

"Man, Sal and Nicky weren't lyin'! You're really tight, Bunnie!" he said as he went back down to taste her juices.

"M-mah ex was a p-pinprick next ya. Oh yeah! Th-that's mah spot! OH MAH STARS!" Bunnie screamed as loud as she could as Sonic licked her clit.

"_Pay dirt!"_ thought Sonic as he pursed his lips to suck on the rabbit's happy spot.

"SSSOOOONNNNIIICCC!" the sexy cyborg cried out as she rode out her orgasm. Her juices splashed against the blue male. He held her down and licked her clean.

"Damn, Twan was an idiot. You taste great, Bunnie!" exclaimed Sonic as he knelt upward and licked his lips.

"Ah think ya'll earned a reward, sugah-hog," Bunnie said. She palmed her breasts. "Come and git 'em." Sonic smirked and straddled the rabbit's body. He put his cock between Bunnie's knockers and pushed them together.

"Well, ain't that a sight! Ya'll 'er a perfect fit!" Bunnie said.

"Oh man," panted Sonic. "You feel incredible Bunnie!" he said as her soft, blonde fur tickled him.

Bunnie only smiled and winked as his cock pushed through her cleavage. When the tip of his pecker came through, she darted out her tongue to lick it. Sonic shivered when her pink appendage hit his tip. His thrusts quickened. His dick poked at Bunnie's chin!

"I… I'm gonna…!" Sonic panted. His thumbs tweaked Bunnie's hard nipples.

"Do it, sugah-hog! Cream all over mah tiddies!" Bunnie cried!

"YYYEEEAAAAHHHH!" Sonic yelled as his semen shot out and coated Bunnie's big breasts! The rabbit-woman squealed with delight as Sonic's seed splashed out! Her open mouth got a healthy dose of his seed!

Sonic slumped on top of Bunnie. He pumped his cock as he watched her lick herself clean.

"Hmmmm. No wonder Sally-Girl lets you play with another girl!" sighed Bunnie, rubbing the hedgehog's load into her fur. "Look at the mess ya made!"

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Bunnie. My babes told me to give you a good time!" He laughed nervously.

Bunnie only gave him a sultry look in return. "'Preciate the thought Sugah. But that better not be all you got tonight!" She nestled into her sheets, her head resting against a pillow. Her arms and legs spread wide. "Ah'm tired a' toys an' tongues an' fingers! Take me, Sonic the Hedgehog! Love me like ya' love Sally and Nicole!"

A warm smile spread across the blue male's face. Sonic shifted into position between Bunnie's gleaming metal legs. He teased her dripping slit with the tip of his stiff dick. Bunnie nodded a final time, then inhaled. Sonic closed his eyes and pushed forward.

Bunnie's eyes popped open and she screamed! "OHHHHH! MAH! STAAAARRRSSSS!" She arched her back as Sonic filled her depths. It was incredible! Her inner muscles clamped down on the stud that was now inside her!

Sonic lowered himself as he pushed slowly into the southern belle cyborg beneath him. Once he had his length all the way, he took Bunnie into a tight hug. They pressed themselves together, neither wanting to let go!

"B-Bunnie!" moaned Sonic! "S-so tight! D-damn, girl! You really need this, don't you!"

"A-Ah need YOU, Sonic!" panted Bunnie as she kissed his cheek.

Sonic moved his hips, trying to find a rhythm with the rabbit. "Oh yeah, that's the way mamma likes it!" she screamed as he pumped into her. Bunnie leaned her head back and moaned louder. Sonic sucked on one of her huge breasts, his tongue running over the perky nipple.

"H-Harder, Sonic! Ah! AH! AAAAHHH!" Bunnie yelled in time with his thrusts. Her hands gripped the male on top of her. Her legs crossed over his back. No WAY she was letting this fine specimen leave her!

The hedgehog stopped nursing from Bunnie's tit. "Ah! AHHH! Like this Bunnie? You like having me in you?" Sonic teased as he slowed his pelvic assault.

"Ah LOVE it, Sugah. C'mon! K-keep goin'! Ya ain't leavin' till AH say so!" She pushed back with her own hips, trying to match the man she fantasized so many times about.

"Oh yeah! OH YEAH!" Sonic grunted as he sped up again.

"OOOOOHHHHH! Ah'm cummin' Sonic! Yer makin' me…. AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bunnie shrieked to the heavens as her orgasm struck! Her flesh hand squeezed Sonic's blue ass-cheek! Her juices flowed freely! Her vagina tightened around Sonic's ridged dick!

"B-Bunnie! M-me too!" Sonic stiffened with one final thrust! "AAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as he filled the rabbit with his seed!

The male collapsed onto Bunnie. They both held each other as they rode a mutual orgasm together. It was a few minutes before Sonic rolled off her and lay on the soft mattress.

"Oh…. Oh mah stars! Sonic, that was amazin'!" Bunnie panted. Her robotic arm lay across her forehead. Her chest rose and fell.

"Glad I could give you a good time! You were incredible!" he said as he kissed her cheek. Bunnie instead turned and kissed him on the lips.

Her green eyes shown when she saw his dick twitch. A mischievous smile crossed the Rabbot's lips. "Ya'll ain't tired are ya, Sugah-Hog?" She stroked his cock with her flesh hand.

Sonic exhaled in pleasure as she pumped his dick back to life. "I've got two angels to satisfy at home. You bet I can go again!" he grinned.

Bunnie nuzzled against him then got out of bed. "My last lover would be snoozin' by now. There's somethin' Ah've wanted to do fer awhile now. Sit tight, Sonic!" She made her way to her closet and dug around for a minute.

Sonic was a little nervous about what the cyborg had in mind, but he couldn't resist watching her pert buns and cotton tail bounce as she bent over to look through her wardrobe.

Bunnie looked over her shoulder and waved her ass at him. "Ya like girls with small tails, don'cha sugah-hog?" she giggled.

Sonic pumped his dick. "You've seen Sal and Nicky. Can't say I don't know how to pick 'em!"

Bunnie nodded. "Got me there, Sonic. Ya'll got a great taste in women!"

* * *

"Y-yeah! YEAH! That's so goooooood!" moaned Nicole as she lay in the king-sized bed. She was naked, her wrists were tied to the bed posts with several silk scarves. Her legs encircled her wife's waist as she lay on top of her.

Sally pumped her hips against Nicole, making the she-lynx moan louder. The red head squeezed and licked Nicole's breasts. Around the squirrel-woman's hips was a dark blue harness. A matching dildo pushed in and out of Nicole's pink depths. Otherwise, Sally was also naked.

"Ah! AH! N-Nicole… I love you!" moaned Sally as she increased her pace. "Cum baby! Cum for me! Cum for your wife!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the lynx in her bonds! She went limp and Sally pulled the toy from her dripping slit. The squirrel undid the knots of the scarves and Nicole's hands went around her lover's body. They pressed their breasts together as they kissed. Sally rubbed her nose against Nicole's and lay next to her. She still wore the strap-on.

Nicole nuzzled into her wife's arms. "You're still the best, Sally. Thank you."

Sally stroked the lynx's tall ears and kissed the top tuffs. "I love you too, Nicole. Never forget that."

Nicole started pumping the artificial dick protruding from Sally's crotch. She frowned. "It's not fair. That only Sonic can get us pregnant. I wish I could have your baby too, Sally."

The other woman sighed and kissed Nicole's black head-fur. "We'll find a way, sweetie. Sonic and I promised we'd only start a family once you could get pregnant too. We have to trust Chuck and Rotor. Even Tails wants to help."

Nicole's hand left the false phallus and drifted over Sally flat stomach. She smiled at thoughts of motherhood. "Think Sonic and Bunnie are having fun?" she asked.

Sally laughed. "If you have the energy, just look out the window. Bunnie left the shades open."

* * *

The rabbit emerged from her closet. Her hands on her hips, a wide smile on her red lips. Sonic looked shocked at what she was wearing.

The cybernetic beauty was wearing a pair of brown chaps, a brown leather belt with a golden star buckle, and a loose brown leather jacket that seemed too small for her busty body. The outfit was completed with a large brown cowboy hat with holes for her big rabbit ears.

"Mah, mah!" chuckled Bunnie. "What 'ave we 'ere? A big ol' stud jest lyin' 'ere!" Bunnie winked and dipped her hat with her metal hand. "Wonder if'n he's got the stuff to give me a proper ride? Ain't a male alive that's evah broken Bunnie Rabbot!"

She hopped from a standing position onto the bed. She positioned her hips over Sonic's cock, which stood firm to attention. Bunnie looked down at her new lover. Her voice took on a husky tone. "Whadda say pardner? Ya'll said at din-din ya like a challenge. Think ya got what it takes to break this filly?"

Sonic held the based of his cock and aimed it at Bunnie's moist pussy lips. "Ride me, cowgirl!" he said in his usual cocky tone.

"Hhhhmmm…" Bunnie hummed as she lowered her hips to meet his. "YYEEEAAAAHHHH!" she gasped as she impaled herself on Sonic's hard cock.

The two gazed at each other a moment, enjoying the feeling of being together again. "Ready, Buns?" asked Sonic as he put his hands on her wide hips.

Bunnie closed her eyes and nodded. She raised her body up, dragging it out. Just as it seemed she would dismount the hedgehog, she slid back down. The two Mobians moaned together.

"OOOOO Sonic! S-should have t-told me ya'll shared. I'd have you every night!" Bunnie cried.

"N-not h-how it w-works! God, Bunnie! S-so hot!" Sonic closed his eyes, tightened his hold on the rabbit and thrust harder!

"WOOOO-EEEEE!" Bunnie hollered as she rode the stud beneath her. The rabbit grabbed her hat in her metal hand and waved it around. "Ya'll 'er a regular bronco, Sugah! Yeah! YEAH!" Bunnie shook her blonde hair wildly! She continued to bounce on top of Sonic's tool. Her flesh hand pulled Sonic's hand to her chest.

"S-squeeze mah boobs, sugah-hog! Ah… Ah like when ya squeeze 'em!"

"Y-you got it, Ms. Rabbot! Ah! AH! AAAAHHHH!" His other hand traveled up her body and both palmed Bunnie's mounds. He rolled them and tweaked her nipples. Bunnie was ecstatic! The downside? Sonic could no longer keep the randy Rabbot in position. Their moans and cries got louder. The bed shook! The metal headboard banged against the wall!

"SSSSSOOONNNNNIIICCCCC!" Bunnie let out a final shriek of rapture! She fell off Sonic, landing face down in the mattress. Her hat was thrown aside. Her body spent!

The hedgehog rolled onto her back, pulled her hair aside and kissed her cheek.

"D-damn…." She swore under her breath. Bunnie felt Sonic's hard-on press against her ass-cheek. "Ya'll STILL horny, Sugah?"

"You have that effect, Bunnie. But if you need to stop, say so. Tonight, you call the shots." He kissed her again.

Bunnie chuckled to herself. "Fair's fair Sonic. Ya won. Thanks fer a wonderful evenin'." She turned her head and started laughing. The hedgehog was wearing her hat. His cock dripped with her juices.

Bunnie got on all fours and wiggled her cotton tail at Sonic. "Ride me, sugah-hog. Ride me all night long!"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
